


Almost... Practically... Definitely

by pelespen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelespen/pseuds/pelespen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<img/><br/><i>Five times they almost had sex but didn't, and one time they did. Sketches of Hermione and two Marauders.</i>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Almost... Practically... Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> _banner by the awesome calistokerrigan_.

1 -

He groaned inwardly as she shifted against him. _Again -_ that delectably curvy little arse ground against him as she stretched, then snuggled deeply back into the blankets and the curve of his chest.

He'd given up trying to disentangle himself from the bed and body of a very drunk Hermione Granger after the third attempt. It really wouldn't have been so bad but for the tense situation her pert arse was exacerbating in his crotch.

He sighed in frustration and ran his free hand through his hair before resting his arm around the brunette witch again. _It was going to be a long night..._

He smirked and thought of ways he could pay them back for this. After all, it was Harry and Ron who'd pounded on his door at two o'clock that morning, begging him to take her in for the night because Molly would kill them if they brought her to the Burrow in her condition. He had plenty of room to spare, so when he'd nodded in agreement, they'd practically shoved the barely-conscious, giggling witch into his arms before Apparating away.

He'd had to carry her to bed - not a big deal, until her arms had become like tentacles, refusing to let him leave, pulling him closer until they were kissing and he was thinking how he really meant 'tentacles' in a _complimentary_ way.

"Don' leave me," she'd pleaded in a slur, holding him captive with those soft, brown, hopelessly unfocused eyes. Well, who the hell was he to argue?

She shifted again and arched into him with a soft moan, and this time he was _sure_ she wasn't just 'accidentally' brushing his erection. He closed his eyes briefly, gritting his teeth with restraint as she turned in his arms. When he opened them again, he was looking down into her face as she quietly contemplated him.

She reached up with her hand and slowly touched her fingers to his lips before tracing the slight indentation in his chin, then running them along his jaw to his ear. Like a wary but patient animal, he remained still, watching her as her eyes followed the lines of her touch - around the shell of his ear (he shivers), down his neck and over the exposed skin of his chest to trace those faded lines (a silent gasp), before she let her hand fall to her own stomach. She looked up at him again, silent and soft, waiting.

_Ahhh... fuck!_ he thought hopelessly before doing what he knew he shouldn't. She just tasted so damned good, _felt_ so damned good beneath him. Within moments they were breathless and frantic, her wild hair mussed even more as she sat up and let him help her pull her shirt over her head.

_Skin against skin, breaths mingling together with quiet nonsensical murmurs, broken by the soft percussion of kisses and gasps... _

She arched against his lips as he kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, his hands sliding over her waist and hooking into the baggy pair of pajama bottoms he'd managed to get her into...

He stilled, realizing _she_ had stilled. He looked up into her face with a silent question and found...

Her lashes created a small shadow against the smudged makeup under her eyes. Her right hand was curled innocently under her chin, and her plump, freshly snogged lips were slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell steadily with the deep breaths of slumber.

With a sigh, he slipped out of her bed and pulled the comforter up over her body before planting a soft kiss against her forehead. He whispered goodnight before heading upstairs to his own bedroom, alone.

2 -

He finally had her, after months of trying to argue himself out of his attraction to her, and then finally deciding that _yes!_ he would just go for it. And then it became months of attempted flirtation and suggestive hints that she'd completely missed. The old 'mojo' seemed ineffective; his attempt to reel her in fell repeatedly on clueless eyes and ears, until he found her here in his back yard, gazing at the sky.

Not even then did she fall for his games and charms, however. No, he'd finally had to just give up and kiss the crazy little brunette before she woke up and realized he wanted her.

He smirked with amusement as he laid her across the old stone table they all used for lunch when the weather permitted. He'd never be able to keep a straight face at those lunches again.

Her skin glowed like cream under the moonlight, and she smelled of vanilla and something darker and spicy - it wasn't a smell he would have expected from someone so practical, and yet it was perfect. It was like the rest of her - sweetness tucked away in secrecy just for him.

She arched into him as he kissed and licked the smooth flesh of her stomach. He grinned against her velvety skin. She wouldn't be falling asleep this time, he knew for certain...

He glanced up at her face as his fingers slipped the button of her jeans free before unzipping them. She looked so fucking gorgeous, her unruly hair splayed out across the weathered granite, her lips swollen and moist, curved at the corners as she watched him watching her. He was struck with the sudden urge to watch her as he made her come.

He leaned over her, resting his weight on his forearm as his other hand slipped beneath denim and what felt like sensible cotton. His eyes were glued to her face, captivated by the warm flush he could see even in the moonlight, the flutter of her eyelids as his fingers brushed over her mound, her parted lips as she gasped when he slid along her folds.

"You're so fucking wet, Hermione," he breathed as his lips teased across hers.

He smirked at her sharp inhale as his fingers skated over and around her clit. "That's it, sweetheart," he murmured as she mewled and sighed and squirmed beneath his touch.

"I - please..." A tiny frown of frustration creased her brow, her eyes shut, her mouth a delicious pout of need.

He pushed two fingers into her, his thumb naturally falling in place and lightly brushing across that beautiful, sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Yes..." she hissed, pressing against him as he pumped in and out of her tightness.

His eyes were trained on her, memorizing every little reaction that flickered across her pretty face as he fucked her with his fingers. Finally, he pressed ever so slightly up against the wall of that sweet passage, gently massaging the spongy tissue there. He couldn't help but grin as her eyes flew open, a look of desperate hunger in her eyes.

"Again!" she gasped.

He was more than happy to comply, again, again, again, until her back arched and she tightened around his fingers and his lips crashed down on hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes in time to see him suck her release from his fingers before she turned her gaze up to the night sky.

_Beautiful..._

He wanted her, right there and then. She was so tight when she clamped around his two fingers, he'd very nearly embarrassed himself just thinking about how she'd feel around his cock.

The sudden bang of the front door broke through the night, startling them both. Harry and the others weren't supposed to be home for hours, but the familiar laughter that rang through the old house was coming closer to the back door.

They shared a look of regret and frustration before Hermione managed to grab her wand and charm her clothes right.

"There you are!" Ron called drunkenly from the back porch, a lopsided grin on his face, his arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Harry wanted me to come get you two - said you needed to join the celebration!"

3 -

Hermione sighed in frustration, angrily swiping her face with the back of her wrist before casting the cooling charms yet again around the stuffy old ballroom. When they fizzled out a mere fifteen minutes later, she let out an irritated groan that was almost a growl, and leaned her hip against the rungs of her ladder.

"I know you don't want to hear this," his warm, slightly gravelly voice rumbled lazily from the doorway. "But I think your cleaning charm is a little too potent," he said with a nod towards the ancient draperies that were now disintegrating before their eyes.

"Oh..." Hermione whinged and stepped off the ladder, slumping onto a rung with a moan of defeat. "What is _with_ this damned house?" she complained from behind her cupped hands that covered her face in her lap.

His chuckle mingled with the soft footsteps that bounced around the large, empty room. Only when she saw the toes of his shoes out of her periphery did she raise her head to look at him.

She frowned quizzically at his outstretched hand, but couldn't help the small flutter in her stomach at how his eyes crinkled warmly around the edges.

"Dance with me," he urged quietly, a hint of something more than warmth flashing in his eyes so quickly she might not have even seen it at all.

"Here? Now?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, even as she slipped her fingers into that warm, rough hand.

"Mm-hm," he replied with a nod and a dark grin as he pulled her to her feet.

She slipped easily into his embrace, sighing inwardly at how _good_ it felt to be held by him. Just for these few simple moments, she decided, she would let herself indulge in the feelings she'd had for the older wizard but buried so deeply years ago. She shivered slightly as he pulled her close and they began to move to a silent soundtrack.

_Just one more minute_, Hermione promised herself, her breathing growing uneven at their closeness. She closed her eyes as his rough, stubble-covered jaw caressed her cheek. She heard him inhale deeply through his nose, exhaling a soft sigh as he pulled her even closer - their legs brushing each other as they moved, their torsos flush against each other.

She swallowed, grimacing as every unrequited feeling she had for him floated back to the surface. Just as he turned his head slightly, his lips brushing her temple, she forced herself to speak.

"So," she began softly, "what brought you up to the one room in this house no one else cares to deal with?"

Her insides gave another helpless flutter as his thumb drew slow, teasing circles around each of her knuckles. "Oh," he murmured as they continued to sway in a slow rhythm, "you know - pretty young witch all alone in an ancient house full of dark magic..."

"So you came to protect me from any stray monsters lurking in the Black ballroom?" she asked with a wry chuckle.

"Perhaps," he answered quietly before leading her into a slow dip.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest as her back arched over his large, warm hand and she felt his hot breath dance across the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck. She gasped at the touch of his mouth against the base of her throat.

"Or," he growled softly as his lips trailed a feather light path up to her ear. "Perhaps I _am_ the stray monster lurking in the Black ballroom."

His kiss was possessive and graceful, the way she always saw him in spite of how he carried himself around others. He tasted faintly of chocolate and cinnamon - such sweet, innocent flavours in direct contrast to the raw, primal energy with which he attacked her.

She didn't stand a chance, really.

It wasn't until they were half-naked on the hard wood floor of the ballroom that she happened to glance over his shoulder and out the window to the evening sky.

_Full moon tomorrow..._

Her heart sank. It wasn't _him_ that wanted her like this, at least - not _all_ of him... And what on earth was she doing here, anyway? Wasn't she confused enough as it was?

"What is it, sweet girl?" he rasped, as if immediately sensing her shift in mood. When she didn't answer, he pulled back and looked at her with eyes the colour of whisky. Understanding dawned on his face, followed immediately by regret as he read her expression.

"My gods," he murmured, his eyes clearing. "I - I'm so sorry... what must you think..."

"No," Hermione interrupted, grabbing his hand. "It's just - " _Not like this,_ she wanted to say, but feared he would reply, '_not at all, ever_' in return.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. With a wordless shake of his head, clothes gathered in arms, he left her there in the darkening room alone.

4 -

_It wasn't as if she was cheating on him,_ Hermione argued silently as she rummaged around the kitchen for a clean mug. _After all, one heated encounter in the garden hardly qualified as a relationship, no matter how heated it was..._ She huffed in irritation as she rattled several tea boxes in the pantry to find them empty. _Bloody bastard had hardly looked her way twice since then,_ she continued as she tossed the empties over her shoulder.

"Ridiculous," she muttered with a scowl as she dropped a tea bag into her mug before turning around and running smack into a wall of lean muscled chest dressed in cotton and leather.

"You know what they say about people who talk to themselves," he said with an amused smirk.

"They're always guaranteed the best conversations?" Hermione quipped sharply before skirting past the gorgeous wizard.

A hand snaked out and grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from leaving the cramped closet. Faster than she could blink, the door to the pantry slammed shut, a soft _click_ signifying that it was also locked.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was swiftly cut off by a pair of warm, possessive lips claiming hers as he backed her against the shelves of canned goods. She frowned even as her body reacted to his touch. He had no business treating her this way, and she knew it.

"What do you think you're doing?" she tried to demand, but her voice came out breathy and distracted.

"Picking up where we left off, love," he murmured against her neck, causing a shiver to travel down her spine in spite of herself.

"But we should - " She gasped as he marked the tender flesh where neck met shoulder.

"Yes, we should," he whispered while easing her onto the edge of the lower shelf that conveniently stuck out farther than the rest. His mouth came back up to silence hers, as he took the mug from her hand and set it aside.

He quickly wore her down that way, silencing her feeble protests with caresses, nips, kisses, licks, until Hermione was feverish with need. Before she knew it, he had her skirt bunched around her hips as she rubbed wantonly against him, her legs wrapped around his thighs and pulling him close to her.

"Is this what you want, pet?" he rasped, grabbing her hand and pressing it against the hard bulge in his jeans.

"Yes - yes," she answered frantically, curling her fingers around him and stroking. "Oh, gods, I want you..."

"You want me," he repeated.

"Please..." she panted, nodding.

"Are you quite sure it's _me_ you want, love?" he asked as he continued pumping against her hand, his lips and teeth teasing her bared shoulder, trailing up her neck to her ear.

"I - what?" She paused, confused.

"Or is it perhaps a certain werewolf we both know," he murmured casually, paying a sharp nip to her lobe. "I saw you," he breathed hotly against her ear, but his words held no accusation, only smugness. His hands were wrapped around the backs of her thighs, his fingers sliding up and inside the flimsy lace barrier of her knickers. She gasped as they brushed against her hot, moist centre.

"I saw you writhing half-naked beneath him in my ballroom. I can't say I'm surprised," he continued, even though she had frozen against him. "I only wonder why you stopped - was it because of me? Or was it because of his furry little problem?"

She jerked away in disgust. Fury sliced through her, guiding her hand as it met his face, leaving an angry red mark. He only chuckled in response as she struggled against him, righting her clothes and shoving him away.

"How _dare_ you?" Hermione hissed. "You let me out of this closet immediately!"

The door was open before she was even finished speaking, and she quickly grabbed her wand from where she'd left it on the kitchen table.

"Never, _ever_ \- " she began, her wand pointed at the older wizard.

"Careful, love," he interrupted lightly, though a dark undercurrent of true warning in his voice gave her pause. "You have very little room for indignation right now."

The coolness in his voice cut through to her sensibility and she blinked at him. _How in Merlin's name had she come to this point?_ she wondered in bewilderment. With a small shake of her head, she lowered her wand and walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and out the front door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

5 -

"I was about to go searching for you," his familiar baritone rumbled from the shadows of the parlour.

She turned and regarded him with a tired grimace. The light from the fireplace illuminated his features, burning them in stark, aristocratic lines of warmth and shadow. She could neither read his tone of voice, nor see his facial expression enough to get any sense of his mood.

"Why don't you come in here, I'll make you some tea, and we'll actually talk about this," he said congenially, shifting on the couch to make room.

Knowing they'd have to talk about it anyway, Hermione sighed and stepped into the dimly lit room, but seated herself in the leather armchair across from the black-haired wizard. His lips quirked in amusement.

"I won't bite, I promise," he said, then added, "_This_ time, anyway."

"I'm comfortable here," Hermione replied stiffly.

Sirius shrugged and sighed before conjuring the cup of tea he'd been keeping warm for her. "I suppose I deserve that," he said as he leaned over to hand the witch her steaming mug.

Hermione hummed in agreement as she inhaled the warm, comforting smell of honeyed vanilla in her cup. She didn't know where to begin - the several hours' long walk she'd taken had brought her to a couple of realizations, but no solutions. She knew she was dangerously attracted to both of the remaining Marauders. She knew she was more than just sexually attracted to them - both of them. She knew Sirius shared that attraction, because like her, he wouldn't risk his relationship with Harry for a simple shag. She did _not_, however, know for certain that Remus shared her attraction, at least not during the remaining twenty-eight days of the month. Clearly not enough to actually do something about it. Which then brought to mind the fact that both wizards evidently thought her reservations about Remus were due to his lycanthropy - an assumption that both sickened and angered her...

"He does want you, you know," Sirius began, jarring her out of her thoughts. When she frowned at him in question, he clarified. "I mean, during the rest of the month. He has for quite some time. That _is_ why you stopped him in the ballroom, isn't it? Because you thought it was only because of the moon?" he asked in a casual tone that belied just how much he understood her predicament.

Hermione stared at him for a silent moment before sighing. With a nod, she set her mug on the side table and moved to the couch to sit beside Sirius.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered unhappily, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder in comfort. She couldn't help the wry smile that tugged at her mouth. As odd as it was, it was also typical of her friendship with the older wizard, that he would so easily play the dirty-minded confidante to her woes, even when he was involved in them.

"Well," Sirius slowly began, "I don't mind, you know."

"Don't mind...what?" Hermione asked, almost dreading the answer.

He tilted his head slightly. "Sharing," he answered with a small nod.

"_What?_" She didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

"Well, it's not something I think either he nor I would normally be willing to do, except for the fact that it's - well, _you,_ and - and _me_, and of course him... and well... I'm sure he would be alright with it too, that is if you - "

Now she _did_ laugh as nerves and reality set into a mild form of hysteria. "Are you barking mad?" she finally asked. "How is that really supposed to work?"

"How can it not work?" he rebutted. "It's not as if I'm suggesting _at the same time_," he said sullenly.

"Hmm, too bad," Hermione muttered unthinkingly as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sirius purred against her hair.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean - "

"Hermione," he interrupted softly, sliding his hand down to her waist. "We would, you know."

She couldn't look at him. She wasn't exactly certain how much she'd actually _meant_ those words, even as her secret-most fantasies came to mind, causing a warmth to radiate to her face. She couldn't even think of a witty retort. Instead, she let him pull her close, leaning her back against his chest as he stretched one long leg out on the couch behind her. With one hand, he swept her hair over her shoulder, giving him access to her neck. The other hand slipped beneath her shirt and held her to him, his long fingers splayed across her stomach.

"I am tired... of waiting... little girl," he growled softly between nips and nuzzles to her shoulder and neck.

_So am I,_ Hermione thought distractedly as she pressed back against the growing hardness at his crotch, tilting her head to give his mouth better access to her neck. Her lips parted, and she found herself panting softly as his hand slipped further up inside her shirt to gently massage her breasts. She gasped sharply when he gave a sudden, hard pinch to her turgid nipple before traveling to the other. Meanwhile, his other hand was making quick work of the button and zipper on her jeans...

"He's seen us, too, you know - he's _watched,_" Sirius whispered hotly in her ear as his fingers slipped below the waistband of her denims, beneath the lace of her knickers and lower. "He's even smelled you when I've gotten you all hot and bothered..."

Hermione moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed as he pressed a finger into her folds.

"Just like you are now, so wet and sweet... so god damned mouthwatering..."

She wiggled against him, frustrated with the tight confines of her jeans. Still, she couldn't open her eyes, wasn't ready to face the scandalous thoughts that Sirius' filthy mouth was expressing for her. As it was, she was completely unprepared for the sudden dip in the couch between her spread legs, the strong hands that gripped her thighs, the soft growl and the familiar taste of chocolate and cinnamon against her tongue as a different set of lips claimed hers.

"_Remus?_" Hermione breathed when the sandy-haired wizard finally broke away.

"He's right, Hermione," the werewolf said, sitting back on his heels. He flashed a mischievous smirk at his friend over her shoulder. "On all counts."

Sirius' fingers were working double-time, flickering over her clit now, despite their interruption. Hermione couldn't speak, could barely breathe as her hands clutched at Sirius' thigh and Remus' wrist. Her eyes lost focus and fell shut as a heady wave of pleasure swept through her body and she came, gasping and shuddering between the two wizards on the couch.

Cool, rough fingers gently brushed the curls out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Remus asked softly.

She opened her eyes to find the warm golden-hazel gaze of her former professor smiling at her with a mixture of affection and desire. He shot a brief glance to the wizard at her back.

"Merlin, you weren't joking, Padfoot," he said, before looking back at Hermione. "She's stunning when she comes."

"You..." Hermione panted, "You've discussed this?"

"Only in the most complimentary of ways, love," Sirius rumbled from behind her.

She inhaled sharply as he dragged his fingers along her wetness again, sliding them out of her jeans, leaving a faint trail of moisture behind them. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as he sucked her release from his hand, just as he'd done before, on the table in the back yard...

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but jumped as the front door opened and fell noisily shut, followed by the clamor of several sets of feet. All three occupants of the large leather sofa in the Black parlour cursed softly.

It was Remus who was the quickest in spelling Hermione's clothes back into place. She flashed him a grateful smile as she slipped off the couch and onto the floor in a less incriminating position than that of Sirius Black's lap.

~O~

"You're sure about this, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I mean, we can still remodel that ballroom - it'd give you even more space than this..." He waved around the small but posh London flat.

"I'm positive, Harry," Hermione answered patiently. "It's less about the physical space than - "

"What she's trying to say, Harry," Fred interrupted suddenly from behind them.

" - Is that it's more about the _empty_ space," George chimed in, draping a brotherly arm over Harry's shoulder

" - And having the freedom to fill it with wizards - " Fred continued, nudging Hermione.

"Or witches..."

"Whenever she so desires," they finished with identically filthy smirks.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at the twins as she sipped at her wine. _Of course,_ she thought bitterly, _Typical irony that moving out has left me alone anyway..._ She forced a wide grin to cover up the twinge of hurt at the fact that her housewarming party was conspicuously lacking two particular wizards.

"Anything we can do?" Ginny Weasley asked as Hermione found herself flanked by both her and Luna Lovegood.

_Kick everyone out so I can draw myself a long hot bath and wallow in my misery?_

"I can do that!" Luna replied in her calm but cheerful lilt.

"Did I say that out loud?" Hermione asked, cringing as Ginny nodded with a grin.

"Go on," Ginny said, jerking her head in the direction of Hermione's new bedroom. "We'll get rid of them for you."

Hermione threw her arms around the two witches. "Thanks," she whispered gratefully before slinking away.

By the time the large claw-footed tub was filled with hot water and jasmine-scented foam, her new home had already fallen into an empty silence. The sigh that escaped her as she sank into the water was more sad than relieved, however. _Why hadn't they come?_

She'd felt certain they would have been more than supportive of her decision to move out of Grimmauld Place, especially considering the countless interruptions... Hermione shook her head resolutely and frowned. She had made her decision, and if two grown wizards lacked the maturity to support that decision, then she was better off without them. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the ledge of the tub, determined to relax and escape for a bit...

_Soft tendrils of pleasure niggled at the edges of her awareness, creating dreams of abstract sensuality... silken water that teased her body - first the innocently tender touches along her outer legs, her hands, her arms, and then - then ever so lightly over her stomach... back out to her waist... and finally just along the sides of her breasts, barely brushing her hardening nipples with a suggestion of a promise before drifting downward again... Her lips parted with a soft sigh as those imaginary ribbons caressed her thighs, coaxing them apart... She arched slightly into the sensations that were generating a quickly building heat inside of her. As if in response, the feathery-soft touches became more substantial, more finger-like, more satisfying... _

Hermione moaned as two fingers slid between her slick folds while the other mystery hand fluttered softly over her breasts beneath the surface of the water. She licked her lips as a delicious warmth spread through her body, and when fingers that were most definitely real and solid pinched and rolled one aching nipple, her eyes flew open.

A sharp gasp of surprise accompanied the low squeak of her feet against the bottom of the tub as Hermione flailed, splashing water all over the wizard who was crouched next to her, his hand still wedged between her thighs.

"_Remus?!_" she exclaimed shrilly. "What in Merlin's name are you - "

She broke off at the warm rumble of laughter coming from her open bathroom doorway. Remus let out a small grunt of exasperation as she jerked around, splashing more water on him.

"And _you!_" Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What - but you... I - " she huffed and spluttered angrily as she squirmed and moved to exit the tub.

Strong, warm, scarred and still slightly wet hands grasped her arms and held her in place as his mouth claimed hers with a fierce purpose. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her as his tongue teased along her lips, lightly caressing hers when she permitted him entrance. She whimpered at the soft nip he gave her bottom lip before he pulled away, his hazel eyes dancing with heat and amusement.

"Hermione," he said softly in that patiently commanding tone he used to take as her professor.

"Yes?" she responded weakly as her eyes drifted hungrily over his body. _It was always the little things with him,_ she thought idly, distantly amused as she realized how helpless she suddenly was to him. All for just the subtly teasing tone of his voice, the small circles his thumbs were rubbing into her shoulders above her breasts, his scent, the way his muscled forearms looked with the sleeves of his white button-down shirt rolled up...

"Shut up and let us please you, hmm?"

Sirius was suddenly at her side as well - she hadn't even noticed him enter the tile-covered room.

"Your little girlfriends were kind enough to leave your Floo connection open for us," he murmured against her ear, his hands slipping into the water to grasp her waist. "We, however, did not make that same mistake. And now we're all alone, and _no one_ can disturb us."

Hermione's pulse kicked into double-time as she let herself be half-lifted, half-guided out of the bathtub by the two handsome older wizards. _This was really going to happen..._ The thought made her tremble visibly, and she was immediately wrapped in a large towel and lovingly dried off, even when she told them she wasn't cold.

"I thought you - " Hermione began shakily, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. "Why didn't you come earlier?" she asked in a stronger voice.

Sirius threw a knowing smirk over her shoulder at Remus, who now had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed against her back. She felt a warm awareness of the hardness that brushed against her through his trousers.

"We can talk later," the werewolf answered softly before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

Sirius stepped forward, his silver eyes crinkling at the edges as he gazed down at her. He nudged her nose with his before brushing a teasing kiss across her lips.

"Moony here was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his paws off of you in front of everyone," he said, while hooking a finger into the towel that was wrapped around her chest.

"So were you," Remus added in half-hearted defense as he slid his hands down over her hips to her bare thighs.

Crooking a finger under her chin, Sirius forced her to meet his gaze, even as her eyes began losing focus. He grinned, teasing his fingers under the edge of her towel. "Shall we take this into a more appropriate room, pet?"

Hermione grimaced helplessly and closed her eyes at the feel of lips and teeth nibbling her shoulder as Remus' thumbs traced lightly over the bare curves of her arse. She nodded and followed as they walked her into the sun-filled bedroom of her new home.

At first it was Remus who worshipped her from head to toe. Sirius stood before her, simply watching her as desire and hunger flickered across her face while his friend explored and tasted her exposed skin. Then, with deliberate fingers he unknotted the towel from just above her breasts, letting the damp terry cloth slide to the floor at her feet.

"Oh, princess," he murmured with a slight shake of his head. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Hermione inhaled sharply as he dipped his head to taste first one breast, then the other, teasing her nipples with his teeth and tongue until she ached. She whimpered as she felt Remus' tongue trace a path down her spine while his hands slipped around her front to her pelvis.

"Please..." she tried to say, but it came out as a sigh. Frustrated with how quickly she was losing herself, Hermione cleared her throat and tried again. "Sirius... Remus... I..."

Both wizards immediately straightened, but stayed close enough to her that she was still surrounded by their heat.

"Any time you're not comfortable with this, we can stop," Remus said softly.

Sirius nodded solemnly. "Just say the word, kitten."

"No, that's not - I mean, unless you're not comfortable with..." Hermione looked from one wizard to the other and let out a small warbling sigh before moving to sit on the edge of her bed. She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, both out of frustration and self-consciousness. She only looked up when she felt the bed dip beside her.

"What is it, pet?" Sirius said, draping his arm as easily over her bare shoulders as if they were sitting fully clothed in his parlour.

Remus leaned against the bedpost, his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed at the ankles. He tilted his head and regarded her with a tender smile. "If we weren't comfortable with this, Hermione, we would never have taken it this far."

She felt herself blush as she summoned the courage to speak her mind. "Well, I've never done this before - I mean, with two..." she explained finally. "And I suppose I just don't really know what - what to do with myself. It's not that I don't want to," she quickly added. "I mean, heaven knows I've thought about it enough..." She shrugged lamely, letting her words drop off as she caught the incredulous look shared by the wizards in her bedroom. "What?" she asked.

"'What to do with yourself'?" Remus repeated, chuckling. He pushed off from her bedpost with his shoulder and stood before her. Tangling his fingers in her damp, curly hair, he tilted her face up to him. He leaned down, his gaze flicking over her features before his lips brushed hers. "You lay back and let us please you, sweet girl," he whispered before dropping to his knees. He shot a look at Sirius, who seemed to take his cue.

"Lay back, princess," the black-haired wizard softly commanded as he crawled up onto the bed behind her.

At first, Hermione only leaned back onto her elbows, not quite ready to abandon herself completely. She inhaled a shuddering breath as Remus' hands slid from her ankles up her calves and over her knees to her thighs, grasping them with a possessive surety. Then his lips were there, pressing kisses of adulation against her skin as he spread her legs apart. Her eyes fluttered and her breath came in hungry little gasps as his mouth trailed closer and closer to her aching heat. All the while, Sirius was massaging and teasing her breasts with his fingers and mouth as he watched her face reflecting her pleasure.

Remus gave no warning before he dove in to her moist warmth. Hermione cried out, falling the rest of the way onto her back as she saw stars. "Oh, gods…" she whimpered helplessly. _The things that man was doing to her… _

"How does that feel, Hermione?" Sirius rasped hotly in her ear. His one arm was cradling her neck as his free hand continued plumping and plucking at her breasts. Every pinch and flick sent an extra jolt to her core, where Remus was currently devouring her like a man starved. "What is he doing to that beautiful, delicious little pussy of yours? Tell me…"

He nipped and licked at her lips, as if to coax and bully the words out of her.

"He's – he's licking and sucking my…" Hermione panted and gasped in broken whispers. "His teeth… oh gods…" she moaned, shuddering as she wrapped one arm around Sirius' neck, plunging her other hand into the head of sandy-brown hair between her legs.

"Keep going, princess. Tell me more," Sirius urged.

She cried out suddenly. "Remus! Oh… oh heaven fucking Merlin christ he's fucking me with his – his t - " Her words were coming in hiccups now, babbling against the filthy whispers of encouragement coming from the wizard on her bed. "And – and fingers… oh…" she moaned ecstatically. "I'm so close… oh please… please don't…"

Remus suddenly let out a groan of sheer hunger and lust as Hermione cried out her release while Sirius continued murmuring to her, his arms holding her as her orgasm swept through her body. He slid away briefly as his friend stood and leaned over their witch, kissing her fiercely.

"Take off your clothes," Hermione murmured raggedly once she'd caught her breath. "Both of you," she added.

Remus and Sirius exchanged smug grins as they complied.

Remus was still positioned between her legs at the end of the bed when he vanished his clothing, his long erection bouncing softly against her mound. Sirius lazily stroked himself as he watched his best friend and his witch exchange a look of pure, primal need.

"Get on your knees, princess," Sirius softly commanded, guiding her to sit up and turn over as he smirked at Remus. "Do you want him? Are you ready for him to fuck that gorgeous pussy of yours?" he murmured, tilting her chin so she could look at him from her new position.

"I want…" Hermione broke off with a blush and licked her lips.

Sirius felt his cock jump and took a steadying breath. He looked up and nodded at his fellow Marauder, who positioned himself between the shapely legs of this gorgeous, intelligent young witch they'd been blessed with.

Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered at the feel of Remus' cock nestling against her entrance. She'd seen how well-endowed he was, felt that jolt of sheer hunger in her sex as she anticipated him taking her. And here as well - just centimetres from her face, was Sirius. Well, Sirius' cock, anyway. It wasn't quite as long as Remus' but was thicker and still quite a bit larger than any other wizard she'd been with. He smelled clean and masculine and musky at the same time, and she found herself aching to taste him. Hermione licked her lips again and paid a quick glance up to the black-haired wizard. She smirked to find he wasn't even paying attention. _Typical_, she thought, and leaned in.

"Fuck, witch!" Sirius hissed at the sudden feel of warm, wet lips engulfing his cock.

"You should pay better attention, Padfoot," Remus murmured wryly from behind her.

In answer, Hermione pushed back and wiggled against him, earning a soft gasp from the werewolf before he dug his fingers into her hips.

"I think our little witch might be getting impatient, Pads."

Sirius groaned throatily. His fingers were tangled in her hair as she licked and sucked along his length. "Moony," he growled, "Shut the hell up and fuck her, already, yeah?"

Hermione's cry was muffled by the salty tang of Sirius' hardness as she was suddenly impaled by Remus' long cock. She arched her back, letting the wizard behind her guide her hips into the best position for him as he began slowly plunging in and out of her in long, delicious strokes.

With a loud, obscenely wet smacking noise, she released Sirius' erection from her mouth long enough to catch her breath. She rested her cheek against his muscled thigh, gasping and panting and Remus continued methodically fucking her from behind.

"Please," she rasped desperately, "more… faster…"

"Moony, so help me gods if you do not - " Sirius began in a warning tone, but his words were lost in a grunt as the witch in his lap began sucking him again in earnest while she gently massaged his balls. "Fuck… princess…" he choked, his head falling back in pleasure.

Hermione was now whimpering and moaning non-stop around his thick, hard shaft as Remus' movements increased in tempo and aggressiveness. His thrusts rocked her body back and forth, back and forth - creating a natural fucking motion as she continued to suck and lick and slide her mouth over Sirius' hardness.

"So bloody tight and wet," Remus gritted out as he slipped a hand beneath her to tease and flutter over her clit. "You feel so fucking good, sweet girl," he said raggedly.

Hermione keened, the muscles in her stomach and thighs tightening as she felt that luscious heat coiling and building with each possessive stroke. She felt Sirius' balls tighten in her fingers, tasted the tang of pre-come just as he groaned desperately, his fingers tightening in her hair. Smiling inwardly, she gave a long, sucking stroke to his shaft and heard him gasp.

"Fuck, Moony! What the - "

"Not yet," the werewolf growled from behind her.

Hermione shuddered at the commanding tone in his voice before realizing what Sirius was going on about. Suddenly there was a tight, silver ring wrapped around the base of the dark-haired wizard's cock, preventing him from finding satisfaction. Part of her felt sympathy for him, but a greater part felt a surge of power as she continued to fuck him with her mouth.

She was gasping around him now, her fingernails digging into his thighs as Remus drove her closer and closer to her climax. When she felt his finger, slick and warm, press gently against her arsehole, her world stopped for just a second. A ragged moan of need escaped her, and suddenly she knew that _he_ knew. She gave up on Sirius' cock, letting it slip, still angry and hard from her mouth as she pressed her forehead against his pelvis.

With a shuddering breath and a silent nod of her head, Hermione relaxed into Remus' finger as he gently massaged her nether opening while still pumping into her. "Oh…" she whispered repeatedly, every thrust causing her clit to brush against his other hand that was cupping her from underneath.

"You want this, don't you, love? You want _us…_ " he purred and inserted a second finger, easing and massaging her.

"Oh, yes," Hermione breathed. "Yes, yes, yes…"

She was spiraling out of control, and when she felt Remus' thumb and forefinger deftly grasp her clit, squeezing gently, she screamed her release as Sirius tenderly held her shoulders and stroked her hair.

Before she could even register what was happening, Hermione found herself laying atop Sirius, her still-quivering legs straddling his hips. They were both doing unheard of things to her body with their hands and mouths as she wound down and caught her breath.

Suddenly she leaned up, very aware of the thick hardness pressed against her core, and she felt another surge of moist, hungry heat between her legs. As if reading her expression perfectly, Sirius moved against her slightly with a wicked grin.

"Remus always was the quietly cunning one, you know. Always thinking ahead…"

"Sirius," Hermione hissed as the tip of his cock slid along her wet folds, grazing her sensitive clit before she managed to position him at her entrance.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Shut up," she growled, and sat up as she pushed herself down onto his length. They all let out a simultaneous groan.

Hermione arched her back, her head resting against Remus' shoulders as he stood behind her on his knees. She closed her eyes with a delighted moan as both wizards paid loving homage to her body, fingers caressing every inch of her as she sat there, stretched and filled by Sirius' cock. Then, with Sirius' hands gripping her thighs and Remus cupping and massaging her breasts, she rolled her hips, rocking and gently grinding herself against the grey-eyed wizard.

In far less time than before, Hermione found herself racing towards another climax. Her nails had already scratched a series of red tracks all over the Animagus' chest and thighs as a result of their lovemaking. Remus was still behind her, holding her upright as his fingers teased and tortured her breasts. He licked and nibbled at her neck and shoulders, pausing to breathe his own filthy words of encouragement and commands in her ear…

"_Touch yourself, sweet witch…yes… I want to watch you please yourself, but don't come yet… no… yes, yes, now lick your sweet juice from your fingers… so good… _"

By the time Remus released her and nudged her forward, her lips crashing hungrily into Sirius', Hermione was feverish with as much deprived need as she guessed the wizard between her legs felt.

"Please…" she begged softly when both wizards stopped their movements.

"Are you ready for us both, pet? Tell us you want us," Sirius whispered between starved kisses.

"_Please_," she repeated. "Yes… now… I want you both," she babbled, trying to wriggle herself over Sirius, but both wizards grabbed her and held her still.

She felt Remus' graceful fingers pay loving caresses to her bottom, and moved into his touch slightly, even as Sirius wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. Her breath was coming in small uneven pants as she felt those fingers once more slide along the valley of her arse before teasing around her puckered hole. She felt Sirius' cock twitch inside of her, felt her own muscles twitch slightly as well in anticipation and need.

Then, that slick warm massaging at her entrance again that caused her to coo and whimper as he eased her muscles in preparation for him. It went on probably a bit longer than necessary, but it felt so good, Hermione wasn't going to complain. And then, finally, the shifting weight, the dip in the bed as Remus moved in behind her, the silky hard tip of him pressing in, coated in the same slickness he'd used with his fingers, slowly inching past her muscles.

Hermione shivered, and he paused.

"Hermione - " Cautious, concerned, tightly restrained.

"Don't stop – dear _gods,_ don't stop," she hissed.

"I can feel him inside of you," Sirius whispered into her hair. "You were already so fucking tight and sweet before, love, and now…"

And then three were one, joined at that hot, slick tight juncture of _her_ body. She had never felt more gloriously filled, more possessed and dirty yet cherished and powerful all at the same time.

Hermione exhaled raggedly, as if she'd been holding her breath. "Oh…" she breathed, her eyes closed. "This is…" Her words were lost in a hard gasp as she slowly moved her hips, almost experimentally. She let loose a guttural moan, her nails digging painfully into the back of Sirius' neck as she arched her back against Remus and slowly moved again.

Taking her cue, Sirius grabbed her hips, his fingers pressing deep into her flesh has he grappled for his own self-control. He watched as Remus grabbed Hermione's chin, forcing her to face him enough for him to roughly claim her mouth as he began tentatively moving inside of her arse.

"Fuck," Sirius hissed, jerking slightly at the foreign but not unpleasant sensation. This in turn caused the fingernails digging into his neck to scratch down the front of his chest, another arch of pleasure causing the young witch to moan.

"Oh, sweet Circe, if you fucking prats don't start moving I'm going to rip both your throats out!"

She was rewarded by long, deep thrust from the werewolf at her back, and Sirius grunted as he felt her tight channel quiver around his cock in response. Not to be outdone, he pinned her thighs in place with a grip that was sure to leave bruises, and thrust upwards just as Remus was on his out-stroke.

"Yes! Oh – fuck yes!" Hermione cried brokenly, her entire body trembling between them.

Sirius glanced up and caught his friend's knowing smirk as they found their rhythm. Once they did, it took very little to push the bushy-haired witch between them over the edge with an ecstatic scream. The tight, vise-like clenching of her cunt around his still-engorged cock was almost painful. Sirius' only consolation was in knowing that Remus was probably suffering the same.

"Moony - " he barely managed to grit out before he felt a sudden surge of relief as the binding at the base of his cock disappeared. "_Fuck,_" he hissed as they both pushed through their witch's orgasm, coming almost immediately, the shouts and cries and gasps of all three of them filling the sunlit room.

Hermione purred against Sirius' shoulder. She was slumped lazily on his chest, her arms laying on top of his at their sides. Remus was doing that _thing_ to her back again with his tongue before he slowly, gingerly slipped out of her. She hissed softly at the slight burning sensation, then smiled affectionately as she felt the coolness of a cleaning and healing charm cast on her. Taking her cue, she slid off of Sirius and onto her side, letting him deal with the small mess that followed as she turned and curled into Remus' embrace, covering his chest, neck and face with long-deserved kisses.

"Oi," Sirius rumbled from behind in mock-indignation.

Hermione turned and laughed at the neglected puppy-dog pout he was trying, and failing, to execute. She nipped at his lower lip before kissing him deeply.

"Well, boys," she murmured sleepily as she pulled the sheets and blankets over them. "You're the ones who said you didn't mind sharing, after all."


End file.
